A change in fate
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Papyrus wanted to make a difference and he wanted to believe that there is good in everyone. But after a little event his beliefs becomes challenged and now he must decide what his next move will be. He knows what he must do and he prepares to do it for the sake of a certain someone. It's time for Disbelief Papyrus to rise to meet the humans challenge and to try to win in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It started out as a normal day.

The underground alight in the days light magically done to help light the underground, the snow resting peacefully around and on everything and not a commotion heard.

Sans was sitting at his post sleeping as usual, peaceful from a dream about seeing the stars with Papyrus, until he groans as he awakens. His eyes scrunching up with a slight shake of his head before he blinks open his eyes halfway at first. He fully opens them after a few more blinks mostly done to help him wake up a little more. "Man how long was I out for?" He glances around but sees no one else that is a monster anyways; there's plenty trees, plant life and snow to currently keep him company even if he isn't really interested. He lets himself think quietly for a moment before he ends up shrugging it off. "Hm. Not long enough for Papyrus to come after me." He gets to his feet and stretches his arms above his head with a slight yawn before lowering them. "Well. Might as well check on the old lady." He stuffs his hands into his pockets feeling the soft yet not fluffy insides against his bones and heads along down towards the door.

The door where he met the joke loving old lady.

The snow crunching under his feet though the cold doesn't feel too bad with his slippers on and the chilled air makes him glad for his sweater.

He walks along passing tree after tree as he sticks to the usual trail through the snow. He lowers his head slightly nuzzling into his sweater slash shirt top areas for a few moments nods skipping a beat in his walking. He makes it to the door and looks up at it as it towers above him like a looming structure. He sighs softly as thoughts of previous runs flash through his head like a sped up movie. "What if she doesn't answer this time?" He wonders to himself as he pushes away the memories. He also lowers his head to look right in front of him just staring at the door for a good few moments before swallowing harshly. He has to know. He raises a fist but hesitates a moment his mind flashing to what might be hiding on the other side of the door. He brings his hand closer to knock when suddenly the door starts to open.

In a flash of blue Sans teleports away standing on a sturdy branch of a tree to watch from the darkness of the forest around the area.

The door fully opens and out comes the human wielding a knife.

"So... Looks like it'll be that kind of run huh?" Sans whispers to himself as he watches the human continue on forward through the snow that may seem like the only way to go. "I bet you'll have those dusty hands and probably some on that knife of yours too. Go figure." He teleports to another branch when the human is out of sight and continues this until they pass by the heavy branch on the ground in which he teleports to stand behind a bush. "Okay. Lets see what you'll do." He raises a hand and he grips the branch with his magic snapping and breaking it as he curls his hand into a fist then stops using his magic on it.

Pieces of the branch fly around slightly and scatter around the branch in the snow now sitting undisturbed.

It all seemed to go by so quickly as things quiet down to the usually stillness.

He watches the human but the human doesn't even turn around. "I see." He sighs softly to himself stuffing his hands into his packets. His eyes close for a few moments to speak the next sentence then he opens his eyes halfway. "It is indeed that kind of run." He teleports again and appears behind the human eyes open to how they normally are but he is still keeping a distance. He walks forward a little to see if he'll be noticed and he teleports away after doing this for a peers around the tree that he had teleported behind of to see the effect of what he's done. "Huh. Nothing." He says a little softly as he notices as he human didn't even seem to react. His eyes fall to half open already knowing what he'll find when he talks to the human. "It looks like there's no way around it." He teleports to the spot he needs to be as he hides in the darkness and waits for the human to approach the gate that his brother made or well what is supposed to be a gate.

The human walks past him not even noticing him and he moves out from hiding and begins approaching the human who stops for a moment. The human is checking out the gate but seems to realize that the footsteps behind them are not their own.

"Human." Sans begins in a more monotone voice. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake me hand." He continues with his monotone voice as he watches the human.

Even before the human turns around he can see it.

The grey dust on the humans hands as if it has become stained with it, the red stain of blood turned dark with dust on the knife and the cool exterior as the human doesn't even tensed up at all since they left the ruins.

The human turns around slowly and Sans offers a hand once they are facing each other. The human however seems to hesitate for a second almost making Sans wonder if the human will strike instead of shaking his hand. The human finally reaches forward and takes his hand into their own letting the sound of a whoopee cushion ring through the air around them.

"Heheh..." Sans smiles even while the human appears unaffected. "The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." He explains as they pull their hands away from each other. "It's ALWAYS funny." He watches the human who doesn't even crack a smile making his disappear. "Heh. Not that into jokes are you? Thought you'd have a chuckle."

The human continues to stare at him and clutches the knife letting Sans know to hurry up or else the other will attack.

AN:

This story was mostly written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

I hope you are enjoying so far.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Anyways. You're a human right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But... y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus... He's a human-hunting FANATIC. Hey, actually, I think that's him over there. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." He encourages them through the gate in which they comply so they make it to the location of his sentry station and stops at his post. "Quick behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

The human goes behind it as asked making Sans glad that they are at least doing this.

Sans wonders if they'll be lucky and this isn't a genocide run but instead some misunderstanding or something. He looks to his brother as he hears him approaching.

Papyrus comes running over then stops as he looks at Sans.

"Sup, bro?" Sans greets putting on a smile.

"You know what "sup," brother!" Papyrus begins and narrows his eyes slightly at the shorter skeleton. "It's been eight days and you still haven't... Recalibrated. Your. Puzzles! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!"

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" Sans questions with a glance to the lamp as the human watches the two an unnerving smile appearing on their face. He hopes that the human will stay there and not attack them. He turns back to his brother as he begins to speak.

"No! I don't have time for that!" Papyrus turns stomping his foot a few times in protest. "What if a human comes through here!? I want to be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human!" He stops stomping after saying that it is he who will capture a human and switches a proud stance with his scarf fluttering behind him. "Then, I, the great Papyrus... Will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect... Recognition... I will finally be able to join the royal guard! People will ask, to, be my, "friend?" I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning."

"Hmm..." Sans smiles to himself as his brother turns to him standing normally again. "Maybe this lamp will help you." He knows that Papyrus won't check out the lamp because he never did in previous timelines.

Papyrus turns and stomps in anger. "Sans! You are not helping! You lazybones! All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day!"

"Hey, take it easy." Sans shrugs closing his eyes for a moment. "I've gotten a ton of work today. A skele-ton." He adds the pun opening one eye in a wink and he stops once it is done.

Papyrus turns to glare at his brother in annoyance. "Sans!"

"Come on." Sans encourages spotting the smile on his brothers face. "You're smiling."

"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus announces only to let out a sigh as he glances away for a moment then he turns back to Sans who is grateful the human remains hidden. "Why does someone as great as me... Have to do so much just to get some recognition..."

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself..." Sans begins with a knowing smile on his face. "Down to the bone."

"Ugh!" Papyrus verbally protests. "I will attend to my puzzles... As for your work?" He looks thoughtful if only for a moment. "Put a little more, "backbone" into it!" He grins rather proud at getting back at his brother. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He then heads off but stops and comes back just outside the sentry station area. "Heh!" He finally turns and leaves for good this time.

After a moment Sans finally speaks up to the human. "Ok, you can come out now."

The human comes out of hiding and looks to Sans who just kind of looks away. The human never kills him at this part but he is still on guard in case the human decides to change things up. The human approaches in which he turns.

"You oughta get going." He tells the human. He might come back. And if he does..." he winks as he continues then stops winking once done. "... You'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." He turns away after that.

The human is about to leave when Sans calls out to them making them stop.

"Actually, hey... Hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" He asks of the human. "I was thinking... My brothers been kind of down lately... He's never seen a human before. And seeing you might just make his day. Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be." He admits slightly glancing away before turning back to the human. "Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead." He turns going the way they had come from and teleports away since the human isn't looking. He makes it to where his brother currently is. His brother begins saying something about Undyne but Sans isn't really paying attention.

"Sans! Are you even listening!?" Papyrus demands grabbing Sans's attention.

"Sorry bro. I turned into a star for a moment because I got lost in space. So, no." Sans admits with a shrug.

"Sans I swear!" Papyrus stomps the ground once and Sans laughs for a moment. "So, as I was saying about Undyne," he starts but stops as he spots the human out of the corner of his eye.

The two skeletons take turns looking to the human then at the other doing this for a moment before turning their back to the human.

"Sans! Oh my god! Is that... A human!?" Papyrus questions in a failed attempt to whisper.

The two turn back and Sans follows his gaze to the object.

"Uhhh... Actually, I think that's a rock." Sans admits.

The two turn to each other again with that.

"Oh." Papyrus says glancing away in disappointment.

Sans turns back to the human smiling. "Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" He questions to get his brothers attention back to said human.

Papyrus turns to look while Sans watches him. "Oh my god!" He calls out at the sight. He and Sans turn to each other and his voice finally becomes a whisper but also turning to the windings language for a moment though Sans can understand him. "Is... Is that a human?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Yes." Sans whispers back in the same language before the two switch back to english as they turn to the human.

"Oh my god!" Papyrus calls out once more. "Sans! I finally did it! Undyne will... I'm gonna..." He struggles for words. "I'll be so... Popular! popular! Popular! ... 'ahem'." He clears his throat. "Human! You shall not pass this area!" He declares while the human watches as if uninterested. "I, the great Papyrus, will stop you! I will then capture you! You will be delivered to the capital! Then... Then!" He takes a moment to pause. "I'm not sure what's next." He admits glancing away if just for a moment. "In any case! Continue... Only if you dare!" He turns laughing his signature laugh as he runs off. "Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Well, that went well." Sans speaks up once Papyrus is gone and his eyes to the human. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." He assures the human with a wink and he turns leaving to go after Papyrus even if he himself is walking. He decides to wait for the human feeling too lazy to walk all the way there.

The human struts into view only to stop and turn to him instead of walking towards the ice.

"Hey, here's something important to remember. My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack. Don't move and it won't hurt you." He explains to the human hoping to let ''tis be a more peaceful run instead of a bad one. "Here's an easy way to keep it in mind. Imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right? Stop signs are red. So imagine a blue stop sign instead." He finishes the explanation. "Simple, right? When fighting, think about blue stop signs."

The human just continues on their way after that but Sans saw even more dust on he human... Making him question how much longer he can try to see this as a more peaceful run.

Sans teleports over to his brother to wait for the human deciding that when he gets the chance he'll observe the human to be absolutely sure.

"You're so lazy!" Papyrus tells him as they turn to each other. "You were napping all night!"

"I think that's called..." Sans keeps his eyes on his brother. "Sleeping."

"Excuses, excuses!" Papyrus responds to that but he turns along with Sans when they notice the human. "Oh-ho! The human arrives!" He greets. "In order to stop you. My brother and I have created some-"

The human just walks right through while Papyrus is trying to talk.

This makes Papyrus nervous. "Are you having a culture shock?" He asks and Sans wants to sigh at the humans behaviour. "Don't you know it's a tradition in the underground to suffer through puzzles!?" He demands but the human moves a few steps closer making Papyrus a little nervous as if unsure and Sans glares at the human in warning. "You obviously don't like puzzles! How could you! Puzzles are great! You'll see!" He then runs off and Sans lets out a heavy breath.

"You know you could try to at least act human." Sans says to the human who just smiles at him.

This is going to be one hell of a run this time.

Puzzle after puzzle Papyrus tried and tried again but the human doesn't seem to care about Papyrus or the puzzles.

The human would either walk right past it when Papyrus tried to explain it, just ignore it or if there was no choice then they would do the puzzle just to keep going.

Papyrus is getting rather upset about it but he continues to try.

The whole time Sans stays right by Papyrus as he feels better being right there with him plus the human will come to them anyways.

To the human there is no where else to go but along the path that they usually have to follow.

But one thing that Sans definitely noticed was this strange almost devious knowing look the human gave them whenever looking at them. It was kind of creepy in a way.

Sans is sure that the human is playing with them and their emotions probably wanting to see what will happen when they do certain things to them.

Finally the human arrives to the bridge where Papyrus has his final puzzle.

"Human! This is your final and most dangerous challenge!" Papyrus announces. "Behold! The gauntlet of deadly terror!"

Different weapons and items surround the bridge.

"This is it! When I say the word, it will activate! But as I noticed you don't seem to like explanations so I shall spare you from that so you can actually do this one!" Papyrus adds puffing out his chest in an attempt at pride. "I'm gonna activate it so get ready!"

There is a few moments of nothing then Sans glances to his brother.

"Well? What's the holdup?"

"Holdup!?" Papyrus questions his back to the puzzle. "What holdup!? I'm... I'm about to activate it now!"

They turn back to it for a moment then Sans speaks again.

"That, uh, doesn't look very activated."

Papyrus frowns letting out a small huff. "No. I've had enough." He speaks with a defeated tone. "There's no point if the human doesn't appreciate the puzzles! Away it goes!"

The parts move away from the bridge as if going away for good.

"I thought that it was a good attempt. All of your puzzles were really good." Sans tells the taller flashing him a smile in an attempt to cheer him up. He now wishes that the human decided to play along and not just do whatever they wanted. He feels like this run is just all messed up now like it feels like a genocide run but at the same time it seems a little different than normal. He'll just have to go with the flow.

"Yes. Well." Papyrus tries to perk himself up but Sans's words has helped to put a smile on his face. "Despite the human not being interested I still find myself hungry." He turns around. "I'm gonna go and eat some spaghetti. I'm gonna grab some then when it done eating I'll wait for the human before Snowdin. Maybe they'll appreciate me more if they realize they miss how awesome I am." He leaves with that.

"Okay Paps." Sans just agrees then he glances to the human who has just finished coming along the bridge. "You know. You could of at least acted like you were human."

The human just smiles but it looks the opposite of friendly then the human heads off with that not saying a word.

Sans watches the human go then he narrows his eyes slightly. "This'll give me sometime to follow and watch the human." He says to himself then he begins moving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Sans watches he human closely since he's following the human remaining out of sight and he spies the human kill one then two monsters. He turns to the direction of Snowdin knowing that's the direction the human is heading in. "I have to warn them!" He dashes in that direction only to teleport there a moment or two after starting to run. He bursts into the shop causing the rabbit there to jump. "You have to find a safe place to hide or to evacuate!" He explains. "A human is coming and is killing monsters along the way!"

"I'll go get my sister." The rabbit monster hurries out to the inn while Sans rushes through town.

"Dangerous human is coming! Hide or evacuate!" Sans calls to any monsters he passes by and they move quickly almost as if in a panic do as told. He makes it to Grillbys and slams the door open making everyone jump and turn to him.

"Sans what-" Grillby begins but Sans doesn't let him finish.

"You all have to hide or get out of here. There is a dangerous human coming and they've claimed at least two lives since I last checked." Sans explains and those in the bar hurry off to either evacuate or to go find a loved one to get out of there.

Grillby approaches Sans causing him to turn. "Sans. I'll get my daughter from the back and we can head to the hotlands together."

"Thanks but I gotta go find Papyrus." Sans explains and turns away. "You guys just focus on getting somewhere safe."

"Yes. I understand." Grillby agrees knowing that someone is gonna have to find Papyrus before he's killed. "But please be careful."

"Will do." Sans teleports away with that.

Grillby heads inside as he slightly stepped out to speak to Sans and goes to the back where his daughter who is purple but looks like him, looks up from her work.

"What's with all of the commotion?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

"A killer human is coming." Grillby explains. "I want you to hurry to the Hotlands."

"What about you?" His daughter asks in worry.

"I'll come along but I want to wait for a moment to see if Papyrus and Sans come." Grillby explains and his daughter nods in understanding only to hurry off to hurry to the hotlands.

Meanwhile...

Sans lands in the snow and looks around himself. "Papyrus?" He begins jogging around looking for his brother. "Oh please. Oh please be okay."

"The human has arrived."

"There!" Sans hurried in the direction of Papyrus's voice and he sees Papyrus's back still a little ways from Snowdin. He starts to move around to come to the side when he sees the human approaching Papyrus. "No!" He gasps knowing what's going to happen.

"Are you coming to give me a hug of friendship?" Papyrus asks as the human continues to approach.

The human smirks only to chuckle. "We know how this is going to end. So let's just cut to the chase." The human dashes forward and only when the human gets too close does Papyrus realize what's happening.

Papyrus shuts his eyes not having enough time to use his magic to attack. He waits for the blow to come... But only becomes confused when he hears a slash yet feels no pain. He cracks an eye open in curiosity only blink his eyes fully open at the sight before him.

Sans is in-between him and the human while the human seems to have finished a slash keeping the hand with the knife downwards. He is falling backwards towards him.

"Sans!" Papyrus catches Sans cradling him to his chest while the human lands on their feet in the snow. He slightly crouches as he looks to Sans only to feel his soul drop when he sees a slash wound across his brothers torso.

The wound is already bleeding and while the slash has mostly cut his shirt a little of his sweater was cut too. Both articles of clothing have blood from the wound on them.

Papyrus glances up for a moment to the human who looks shocked at first only for the human to smile. He feels uneasy looking at that smile knowing that something is wrong with that look. He holds Sans close and knows that he needs to take care of Sans before he deals with the human. He straightens as he stands up and turns around quickly hurrying off hearing the human laugh behind him. He ignores it and keeps running however. "Hold on Sans. You're gonna be okay." He tries to keep his brother calm. "Just please hold on." He begs as tears come to his eyes though he tries to push them away so he can see better. He makes it to Snowdin in record time and he sees the others evacuating but Grillby is watching outside of his bar as he seems to be the last monster.

Grillby turns to glance back and seems to perk up upon seeing Papyrus running towards him. He notices Sans in the others arms as well. "Papyrus! Sans!" He calls out to them relief in his tone. "I'm glad to see you both! I was worried that something had happened after Sans went to go get you Papyrus." He however blinks when he swears he sees something so he glances down slightly. "Wait. Is something dripping?"

"Grillby!" Papyrus's upset voice makes Grillby look up and his heart starts to race a little wondering what has Papyrus upset... But he already has an idea on why even though he hopes that he's wrong. He skids to a stop in front of the other looking at him with tearful eyes. "Grillby please you have to help." He pleads and Grillby looks down to Sans only to gasp as his eyes widen once he sees the wound that is dripping blood like a dripping trail.

There is also a little that seems to have leaked out of his mouth at one part but it's not dripping. It just left behind a red trail on the lower part of his face.

"Oh dear Asgore no." Grillby slightly gasps in a shaky voice at the sight.

"Papyrus..." Sans tries to speak weakly but he has hardly even opened his eyes. His head leaning against his brother.

"Save your strength. Please Sans." Papyrus now pleads with his brother who obviously doesn't sound too good.

Grillby pushes down panic as he quickly tries to think of everything he'll need to try to save Sans. "Hurry. Bring him inside." He orders in which Papyrus nods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

However before either of them could move to head inside Sans's body turns to dust with his eyes completely closed.

All that's left other than dust is the blue sweater in Papyrus's arms.

Papyrus and Grillby can only stare in horror for a few moments before Papyrus falls to his knees.

"No." Papyrus's voice with a tone of horror a little quietly says. "Oh no please no." His voice turning from horror to broken as he brings the sweater closer clutching it to his chest while his wet eyes shut tightly. "No! Sans!" He cries out while tears fall down his face as he sobs.

Grillby falls to his knees himself and he tries to say something but all that comes out is a sad almost whimper of Sans's name. His mind flashes through all the time and moments he shared with his good friend Sans while Papyrus continues to cry. He would give anything to have his good friend back and if somehow Sans had survived he would even have erased the tab. He just wants his friends to be okay... But now one has fallen before his very eyes... His soul feels heavy from that mere thought but is only gets weighed down even more by the memory of it happening.

Papyrus brings the sweater up pressing the top half of his head against it while still sobbing. "Human. How could you have done this!? How could you have done this to him?!"

Grillby isn't sure what he's supposed to say so instead he wordlessly reaches over pulling Papyrus into a hug as best as he can from how they are. His body doesn't burn clothes or others unless he uses his magic to do so thus it's okay for him to do this. He's glad that's how his magical body works especially for events like this one. "I'm sorry." He lets the two words slip past after a few moments of not saying anything and he continues to hold Papyrus wanting to cry too but his kind of monster can't. His body can't carry water let alone shed any as tears as it would damage him.

"Why him!?" Papyrus sobs loudly. "Why did it have to be him?!"

"I don't know." Grillby admits in his own upset tone that Papyrus doesn't seem to notice. "I don't know Papyrus."

After sitting there for a bit longer the two finally pull away and Papyrus sniffles.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Grillby asks hesitantly.

"There isn't much to say." Papyrus sadly explains as they get to their feet and he puts on his brothers sweater wearing it as how it should be worn just over his battle body; it seems to fit ok though Papyrus leaves it unzipped like how Sans would. "The human tried to kill me but Sans jumped in the way. I tried to hurry him away to save him... But I wasn't fast enough... However I know that he cared so much that he'd give up everything for me. I already knew that but this only confirms it more."

Grillby gazed at him sympathetically through his own sadness of losing a good friend knowing that Papyrus has lost his brother... The only family Papyrus knew for a majority of his life.

Papyrus stands there rather quiet with his head down. He still can't believe that he just lost Sans, the most important monster ever to exist in his life, and he knows very well that no one will ever replace him ever.

"Come on. You can come to the hotlands where I'm meeting my daughter." Grillby offers to the tall skeleton. "You'll be safe with us."

"Thanks Grillby but I need to go talk to Undyne at waterfall." Papyrus explains to the flame monster.

"Well we can at least walk there together. I'll be passing through there to reach hotlands even though I don't want to." Grillby admits as he thinks of all the water there.

"Okay." Papyrus agrees to that. "Thanks Grillby."

"Don't worry about it. Now lets get going." Grillby comes next to Papyrus as they head out of Snowdin before the human comes.

The two walk in silence for a bit and Grillby glances to the usually talkative tall skeleton who is rather silent yet it's not really surprising.

"Papyrus..." Grillby begins wanting to say something but he is once again lost for words. "I..."

"It's okay Grillby. You don't need to say anything." Papyrus speaks up a little in which Grillby lets out a heavy breath of air.

Grillby tries to figure out what to say and starts running scenarios in his head.

'I just wanted to say something to help make you feel a little better'... No then he might have to actually say something and he's struggling for words as is since he isn't sure how to deal with this.

'You know Sans was a good friend. He spoke fondly of you and his eyes shone whenever it was a topic about you. He really was a good monster even with his puns.' ... No, then he might just end up making things worse if he goes with that and other possible things to say.

Grillby swallows harshly as it seems like the best ones have bad consequences. He blinks when he hears something above his head and he looks up to see a mahogany umbrella. He turns to see that Papyrus is holding it above both of their heads shielding them from the rain. "Thanks." He expresses his gratitude since this area could leave him with serious damage if he's not careful.

Papyrus just simply nods and the two continue onward with Grillby trying to not think about how unusually quiet Papyrus is... After all he suffered a huge loss and now he's just worried about the damage it may have left behind; mentally that is not physically.

They make it past the rainy area and they head along no longer having the umbrella.

"Hotlands isn't too far now." Papyrus states as they slow to a stop. "But I have to go talk to Undyne."

"Papyrus. Before you go." Grillby starts as he stands in front of the other looking down as said other looks at him. "Please... Please don't do anything stupid. What if something happens to you?"

Papyrus pauses for a moment then his eyes flicker away. "Don't worry about that Grillby. I know what I'm doing and I can do what I have to. For now just focus on getting to safety."

"You and Sans are wonderful friends of mine. Please forgive me if I don't want to lose another friend." Grillby chances a glance to the other who looks like he might cry again. "Just do your best to be careful okay?"

Papyrus closes his wet eyes with a shaky sad sigh before he speaks. "I can try Grillby. That's all that I can promise you." He opens his eyes up to half way as he comes to an end of dying that.

"It's better than nothing." Grillby admits slightly glancing away. "Thank you. I'll see you later probably once everything has been dealt with."

"Yeah... See you later." Papyrus watches Grillby as he heads off only to turn away himself to go find Undyne.

Grillby stops and glances back to Papyrus. He blinks as he swears for a moment he sees a flash of someone or something following Papyrus... Yet the feeling of a familiarity as if knowing whoever or whatever that flash was brings him some comfort. He isn't fully sure why he felt that way but even so he turns away a little slowly even keeping his head turned to the tall skeleton still worrying about him. He finally can turn away fully as Papyrus gets further away and heads to Hotlands to meet up with his daughter.

Papyrus however doesn't even glance back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Papyrus approaches Undyne who is standing at a cliffy area. He takes a quiet deep breath then finally opens his mouth to speak. "Undyne..."

Undyne removes helmet shaking her head slightly causing her hair to whip back and forth though luckily she isn't hit. "What's up Papyrus?" She asks as she finishes her head shake.

"I've come with news..." Papyrus begins unable to stop his voice from cracking as he speaks. "The human... They're making their way towards Snowdin. They may have arrived already... But they're... They're..." He brings a hand up to slightly clutch Sans's sweater in a shaky grip.

"Papyrus. What's gotten into you?" Undyne questions turning to her friend and student. "What's going on?" She blinks as soon as her eyes come to rest upon what is on Papyrus. "Wait. Why are you wearing Sans's hoodie?"

Papyrus sighs and his hand releases the sweater as he drops his hand to hang at his side.

This gives Undyne the perfect view of the evidence of a slash wound causing her to gasp covering her mouth. "Oh no. What happened?"

"Sans saved me from the human. I tried to rush to Snowdin to find help..." Papyrus informs her glancing to the side sadly as if he can see those moments replaying over and over again. "I made it to Snowdin and found the monsters leaving. I caught Grillby and we were gonna try to save him but... He turned to dust before we could do anything. This is the only thing other than dust left of him." He explains putting a hand on the sweater that he looks down at.

"Papyrus." Undynes fins on her head that are pretty much her ears droop in sadness. "I'm so sorry."

Papyrus sniffles. "Snowdin has evacuated so we don't need to worry about them." He pauses to wipe one tearful eye with the back of his gloved hand that had been resting against the sweater he has on.

"Papyrus. I want you to protect the evacuation area." Undyne orders a fist on her hip. "Just leave the human to me."

Papyrus looks to Undyne in sad shock. "What! But I can help fight!" He protests then sniffles slightly as tears are rolling down his face.

"Papyrus. You're too upset right now." Undyne counters.

"A guard should be ready to fight even when upset." Papyrus tries to stand tall but his shoulders are shaking in a slumped position making the stance look as fake as it is.

"Papyrus. That may be true but we all are still monsters. We have feelings as well. Plus you're in training." Undyne reminds him. "I think that you should be on guard duty and just let me take care of the human."

"I can't just sit around Undyne. I've got to do something. For Sans."

"Yeah like maybe staying alive!" Undyne snaps her eyes narrowing in a frustrated glare. "Your brother gave his life because he cares and wants you to not die a horrible death. Please. Just do this Papyrus." She ends with a plea as she finds herself wanting to cry but breaking down in front of the tall skeleton will not help in this situation. She just can't believe that this is happening to such close friends of hers.

"Undyne." Papyrus begins as he looks away. "I know Sans cared and I just have to do something." He turns away. "I'm going to the king. I'll warn the city while I'm there." He walks away with that.

"Papyrus..." Undyne says to herself in worry knowing that there is nothing she can do to change his mind. "Just be careful won't you?" She however receives no answer because Papyrus is too far away to hear her at the volume she spoke.

"I'll do what I have to." Papyrus speaks to himself as he just keeps going.

As promised he warns the city as he went along through it causing the monsters to run to a safe area or hide inside their homes.

Papyrus keeps going and he stops in the judgement hall. He glances down and in his reflection on the shiny floor he sees Sans standing there... But Sans is wearing Papyrus's red scarf and he looks upset even as he seems to stare back at Papyrus. He smiles sadly as tears form in his eyes as he reminds himself that his brother is gone. He closes his eyes and remains there. "I must do it." He opens his eyes trying to push the tears away. "I've heard a little about Sans being some kind of judge here..." He looks up to the way to continue in to meet the king. "I guess... It is my turn." He closes his eyes again and stands tall taking a deep breath through his nose. "I can do this." He opens his eyes and finally turns to face the entrance way to await for the humans arrival and his eyes turn angry. "But mark my words human. I will not show mercy. I tried and it got my brother... Turned to dust..." He glances away only to shake his head and turn his attention back to the entrance way with a glare. "I will not show it anymore! I must avenge my brother!" He stays there awaiting the humans arrival.

It takes a bit but the human finally arrives and approaches but stops when there is a gap between them.

Perfect for a battle starter.

"Human..." Papyrus begins as he is currently unaware of the humans name but that doesn't matter to him now. "I once believed that you could be a good person... I once believed in you..." He slightly glances away going silent for that moment. "I had so much faith in you. But it turns out that I was wrong. Now I no longer have such faith in you. Not after seeing what you have done to my brother. Plus all of that dust... How many have you killed? Or have you lost count yourself?" He sighs heavily before continuing. "I have never felt this way before human." He admits closing his eyes once he moves on from that sentence. His eyes glow a beautiful orange colour with a slightly see through trail coming from them that ends not too long after leaving the eye area. "But I just know what it is... I think it was explained before possibly on the internet. It is hatred." He clenches a hand on his brothers sweater as he glances down. "I hate you. And that is something I never thought I'd say to anyone. But..." His eyes flicker to the human. "I cannot forgive you for what you have done. Especially to my dear brother." He summons a bone that looks like a long fighting staff just as a bone as he holds it in one hand. "Sans told me a little about resets. About how it allows someone to go back in time to a certain point and events are rewound to then. Also that almost everyone forgets about what happened before so it's like it truly has gone back in time. At first I wasn't sure that I liked them but now..." His voice starts to have a sad tone to it. "Now I would give anything for it to happen." He admits to the human. "I just want my brother back." His tone breaks a little and a few heavy tears fall down his face. He takes a small breather for a moment then he glares at the human. "But before I can try to figure out how to make a reset happen... I must deal with you and stop you before you can do anymore damage. I am the new judge and I declare you to be defeated for your crimes!" He pauses for a moment to aim one end of the bone in his hand at the human only long enough to say his final words of his speech. "Let's go dirty brother killer!"

The fight begins.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Papyrus holds the bone diagonally with his arm out and the bone is behind him.

The human raises the knife then charges jumping up to slash at Papyrus with a smile as if believing that this is too easy.

However when the human tries to slash at him Papyrus brings the bone up.

The knife slams into the bone causing a small chip to fly off the bone.

The human is stopped and their eyes widen in surprise.

Papyrus uses this moment to shove the human away by pushing the bone towards said human. He watches as the human flies back only to cause a loud thud when their body hits the floor.

The human rolls slightly before coming to a stop while Papyrus brings the bone back into the ready position like before. "Heh." The human shifts onto their hands and knees first then to their feet. "So the skeleton has guts." The human stands there for a moment head down just enough so the eyes are hidden. "How interesting." The human looks up with an interested evil stare in their eyes. "I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than I originally planned."

"It is my turn human." Papyrus speaks up as if trying to ignore anything that the human says.

The human slightly glances around as bones that are crossed over each other and multicolored.

Some ends have orange, some blue and some white.

The X bones spin like wheels or a revolving door towards the human in a way to be above them and by their feet.

The human can only go through the gap and realizes that this is a puzzle.

Typical.

The human jumps through the gap diving down to land between two then jumps again through the gap and raises the knife to attack.

Papyrus blocks the slash like before then shoves the human away only for the human to land upright. "You asked for it human!" He declares and he sends a wave of bones heading straight for the human.

The human quickly analyzes the attack then heads for the centre. The human makes it through and tries to slash at Papyrus.

Papyrus simply blocks it with his large bone. He spins it around and whacks the human pretty hard sending them flying off to the side harshly.

The human smacks back first into a column bending backwards at the impact then falling to the ground face planting. The human gets up and turns glaring at Papyrus with determined rage. The human gets up and is about to charge again when some bones appear from behind slamming into the humans back. The human stands there eyes wide for a few moments as blood drips onto the floor.

"I don't really like taking a life." Papyrus admits looking away from the scene as the human falls to their knees. "But you... I can make an exception for you because of all you've done. All of those that were hurt by your hands." He turns his back to the human. "So much dust so you are far past the point of reasoning." He stops talking as he hears the human fall completely to the floor. "I cannot allow you to harm anyone else. Not anymore. You are way past the point of deserving mercy due to all that you have done." He closes his eyes and lets out a huge and heavy sigh. "So... This is what you have to go through as the judge huh Sans" He questions himself while staring at the palm of his right hand that he had brought up. "If it really is like this. Then I must say I admire your strength more than before." He clenches his hand into a fist. "I did what I had to and you would have done the same thing in my place." He closes his eyes slightly wondering what he should do now and he thinks about telling the survivors that it's safe now. He opens his eyes only to blink as something feels a little different and his magic has replenished. He turns around and sees that the judgement hall has been cleaned up from the leftover attacks to even the humans blood. He realizes that it looks as it did before the human arrived. "Could it be?" He questions in shock as his jaw hangs open. "A reset? Has a reset happened? How far back?" He blinks and watches as the human alive and well is walking towards him. His mouth comes closed as the human stops with a gap between them. "So you can cause resets." He notes out loud. "Then I will do everything in my power to make you reset so my brother comes back!" His eyes narrowed with a confident gaze. "I will not back down until you do so! No matter how long it takes!"

The human brings the knife out ready for another round.

"Let's do this." Papyrus watches the human charge for him and he sends out a bunch of spinning bones that make and X or a cross.

The human zigzag through them but Papyrus can't help a smirk.

Papyrus sends it out again but this time it is a series of mixed white, orange and blue bones.

The human looks a little surprised at this and tries to do what was done before though this time some damage is taken as a few mistakes are made. The human drops to the ground only to look up at Papyrus with a glare of anger and hatred.

"Don't look at me at like. I am only doing what I must human." Papyrus speaks standing slightly over the human. "Now. I want you to reset and bring my brother back. Do you hear me human? Do it."

The human lets out an angered growl only to give a shake of the head and moves to get back up.

That is until some bones shoot up from underneath the human impaling said human on them.

"Please. Let's stop this." Papyrus has noticed that the human is still alive but is dying. "Don't make me continue this." His eyes flicker away. "I don't like it. But I will do what I must against someone like you. I cannot forgive you for what you did to Sans. But you can do the right thing and reset far enough to bring him back. Prove to me that there is still some good in you." He closes his eyes and awaits in silence and when he feels his magic replenish he opens his eyes to see the judgement hall still. He sighs heavily. "So we're doing this again huh. I'm sorry Sans. No matter how many times I strike them down they always come back… But don't worry I won't give up. Everyone is depending on me and I will do this for them, for you." He turns to the direction that the human will come from and waits.

As expected the human comes up and stops glaring a little frustrated at him.

"All I want is for you to reset far enough back to bring Sans back. Do that and we can stop this." Papyrus tells the human but notices said human gripping the knife a little tighter. He almost sighs as the human begins to approach. "I will do what I must until you agree to bring Sans back. No matter how many times it takes in killing you for you to agree to bring my dear brother back!"

The human charges towards Papyrus beginning another battle against the tall skeleton.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

So many deaths the human has endured….

Failure to dodge enough of the puzzle like attacks and taking too much damage.

Not avoiding an attack coming from behind.

Taking a hit after being hit enough times from other attacks, by the large bone that Papyrus has.

An attack coming up from the ground as the human tries to attack Papyrus.

And so much more.

No matter how many times they do this the human just comes back over and over again to challenge Papyrus once more.

Papyrus swings his large bone at the human who drops down to a crouch in order to dodge it so after finishing the swing he pulls it back close while the human hurries to get up. He blocks the humans attempt to slash at him then tosses said human away right into a nearby pillar back first.

The human slightly curves around the pillar before face planting on the ground.

"Let's stop this already human." Papyrus keeps his eyes on the human knowing that another attack could be coming at any moment.

The humans head is the first to rise up and the human's eyes shine with bloodlust and determination. The human gets up and swings the knife out to the side ready to strike once more.

Papyrus prepares as well moving his legs apart for good balance and more strength behind his attack or block. He keeps his focus on the human that charges at him and he awaits for the human to strike. He raises the large bone up as the human jumps up knife raised over the head with obvious intentions to hit this time around. He blocks the attack however this time around his bone breaks in half and the human falls to their knees. He stumbles back to get away while still a little shocked about that happening.

The human jumps back and gets a good look at what happened only to smirk widely almost an ear to ear grin at the situation.

Papyrus clenches his teeth as he looks at the broken in half bone as he has one half in each hand. He looks up to the human and he stands tall. "Don't think that this will stop me." He gives as a warning and he moves his hands to get ready to use the two halves as a new kind of weapon. He has his right hand raised up as if about to try to stab the human with the sharp end of the broken bone while his left hand has the other half down as if ready to block with it. "You shall witness my training and skills! I can adapt human!"

"We'll see about that." The human responds and charges crossing the arm with the knife across the chest to the other shoulder to prepare to give a slash to attack.

Papyrus swings his right hand at the same time the human swings the same hand.

The two weapons slam against each other and seem to follow each other downwards as the two holding said weapons glare at each other almost as if time has slowed down for a few moments.

Papyrus uses the moment that they stop and swings it quickly back upwards sending the human flying slightly diagonally backwards from the force of it. He grips the bone a little tightly and charges towards the human while the other is still in the air. He raises the bone in his right hand getting ready to attack by either slashing or stabbing at the human.

The human in response brings their weapon up also getting ready to attack despite still being in the air at the moment. The human's eyes do flicker back for a moment before turning back to the skeleton. The human uses a pillar to be a surface to do a movement like a spring by bending the knees then pushing outwards like a jump really fast. The human is now flying towards Papyrus who jumps into the air as both of them raise their weapons up over their shoulder each as they prepare to strike.

"It ends here human!" Papyrus declares and the human grins maniacally at him.

"It does end here dear Papyrus." The human speaks in agreement.

The two fly past each other in midair just not crashing into each other. Both of them slash their weapons at the other as they go past and they both land on their feet on the floor of the judgement hall. Both of them are slightly hunched over as they stand there backs facing one another waiting tensely to see who will fall first.

It's almost as if the world is holding its breath in anticipation to see who will arrive on top in victory.

After a few tense moments that felt like forever Papyrus falls to his knees then down onto his stomach on the ground head turned to the side.

The human straightens and slightly turns to the right shoulder where there is a slash as well a blood. The human brings their left hand up and gently touches the bloody area pulling back ignoring the sting from doing that. The humans three fingers that touched it have blood on them. "Not bad I must say." The human reaches into the left pocket pulling out a spider donut. "But not good enough." The human eats the donut regaining the lost HP before lowering the hand and turning around to look to the fallen skeleton.

Blood is spreading from underneath Papyrus forming a puddle of blood and his eyes are no longer glowing orange but have returned to normal yet with a pained expression in them.

All of Papyrus's attacks have vanished including the bones that had dropped out of his hands as he fell.

The human moves a little closer then stops to just watch as Papyrus's eyes flicker into the human's direction. "You wanted to be with your brother again didn't you?" The human gives a rather evil smirk with no mercy or sympathy seen anywhere on said human. "Well now you two can reunite in death. Have fun." The human turns away with a slight wave and walks away heading towards where Asgore will be waiting.

Papyrus shuts his eyes a little tightly as they are wet with tears. "Sans." His voice soft yet hoarse with pain. "I'm so sorry Sans… Dear brother…"

With that everything for him goes black and pain shoots through him as his body turns to dust leaving behind his scarf and Sans's jacket on the floor with the dust in the judgement hall.

No one around to notice the short figure appear slightly transparent and not many details as the figure stares down at what was left behind only to fade away feet first like sand blown away in the wind.

Papyrus stays in darkness and he wonders if this is the afterlife that the others are enduring from the humans brutal genocide. He wonders if he will be trapped here forever floating in this endless dark abyss. He is in the same outfit that he had died in but he hardly pays attention to that. He closes his eyes as he just waits to see if something will happen and if it does then what will happen next. He isn't fully sure how long he's been floating there for when an all too familiar touch on his shoulder causing his eyes to snap open. "Sans?" He questions as he turns around to look at whoever is there but just as he is turned around he barely has time to register his brother being there giving him an assuring look before everything goes flashes white.

 _Reset._

Papyrus shoots up with a gasp and is panting slightly only to glance around as he realizes that he's in his bed. He has his orange with thin black vertical stripes pyjamas on which consist of a long sleeved button up shirt and pyjama pants that reach just past his ankles. He glances around confirming that this is his room. "A reset?" He wonders out loud only to gasp throwing the bed sheets hurriedly getting up and racing out of his room slamming the door open. "SANS!" He calls out as he runs the short distance to his brothers bedroom and slams the door open since the magical lock that Sans has on it only allows him and Sans in without a key. "Sans!" He almost screams again and looks to the others bed and his vision blurs slightly.

Sans groans slightly as he shifts a little only to blink his eyes open. "Wha? Papyrus?" His voice sounds tired still.

Papyrus rushes forward and jumps onto the bed next to Sans quickly pulling him close in a tight yet not tight enough to hurt hug.

Sans blinks his half open eyes to fully open when this happens and his worry spikes as he notices Papyrus's shoulders shaking as he sobs. "Paps? What's wrong?" He asks in pure concern as he tries to see his brothers face but the other has his face buried into his shoulder. "Hey. Come on. Talk to me bro."

"I'm just so happy to see you!" Papyrus cries to him as it's mixed with sobs and he continues to hold Sans in his arms as if he never wants to let go again. "The reset happened and your back. That's all that should matter."

"Reset?" Sans repeats mostly to himself as he tries to think back to the last one that he can remember.

"Yeah. But your back. That's what matters." Papyrus confirms and Sans wraps his arms around his brother

Sans figures that maybe he died at a point where he wouldn't remember it so for now he brushes it off as he focuses on his brother and closes his eyes sharing an embrace with his brother. "It's okay. I'm here." He assures his brother in a comforting tone. "Everything's okay now."

The end.


End file.
